Staring Bandit
by simplyteesh
Summary: Hermione will no longer stand for the staring-bandit invading her library and her concentration, its time for her to take action!


**Disclaimer:** I splash around in J.K Rowlings puddle, and unforgivably make it muddy.

Hope you enjoy the cheese :)

* * *

**Staring-Bandit  
**_A miss-teesh-black story_

Do you ever get the feeling like you are being watched?

When the hairs on your arms stand to attention, goose bumps flare and your neck seems to burn intensely.

Does this happen a lot to you?

_No, _you say?

Well it does to me.

Yes, I know it is extremely shocking that someone like me, someone with such a large reputation of being in Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's shadow could be observed and watched. To have someone who is actually willing to stare at me for long periods of time, but it is the truth, I tell no lie my dear friends. There is a Hermione-staring-monster afoot in Hogwarts, more specifically, the library.

My waffling surely has most of you thoroughly confused and befuddled, so I try to clear up some of the blank spaces.

If you are particularly slow and have yet to figure it out already, I Hermione Granger _love_ the library. It is not a fickle love that I have for this large room; no, it is a deep set life long loving that will forever live on. And with this love comes a great deal of time spent within my safe haven.

Now, this brings us to our first problem ladies and gentlemen, you see how am I supposed to spend time in my much adored and loved library, if there is someone hindering my time there?

I am speaking of course of the staring-bandit. The blimey idiot, whoever they are, that distracts me from my work and books.

How am I supposed to enjoy my time and concentrate when I feel the constant pressure of someone's gaze? How!?

So, if my time in the golden trio has taught me anything it is that a little investigating has never hurt anyone... ok, so it hurts a lot of people, but in this case it is essential to my library comfort.

This leads me to my current predicament that I have skilfully and, might I say, agilely found myself in; squatting behind the potion sections shelves in completely black clothing, oh-so-debonair.

The staring-bandit had annoyed me to such a level that I was resorted to transfiguring a book on Gillyweed into a life size blow up version of me. It was convincing if I do say so myself, and cue cheesy self-patting-on-back.

The plan was, that the staring-bandit would come to watch and observe fake-blow-up-Hermione while real Hermione (Me!) would craftily scale her way throughout the book shelves unnoticed and CATCH the silly scary starer red handed!

Oh yes, it was fool proof. Admit it, it is possibly the best laid plans your mere mortal ears have ever heard.

If this is so then why am I currently tangled through a book shelf?

Ok, so maybe I need to rethink this plan and take into consideration that I am not Tom Cruise and I cannot scale large objects. Perhaps I will stick to the flooring instead.

Untangling can be difficult, but finding staring-bandit is even harder!

The library is a large and vast room, locating a single person within its expanses is difficult for the average student. But alas, I am not just an average student; I am Hermione Granger Head Girl extraordinaire. If anyone can manoeuvre themselves around the library, it's me.

I know that he is here, my fake self is simply quivering in its seat until the intense gaze of the staring-bandit.

Crawling across the floor in the attempt of stealth and subtly, I begin to lose hope of ever finding the source of my disruption.

I have checked the potions section, charms shelves, defence area and herbology books, but to no avail...

Just as hope was almost lost, a flash of emerald green caught my eye located in the ancient runes section, the closest to my usual study desk.

I immediately knew that it was the creep I was looking for, no one EVER went into the ancient runes section, except for me.

I covertly crept throughout the shelves, careful to be silent as possible while making my way over to the section.

I could see the outline of my target already and decided that I would have to do this quickly and with as much force as possible as they could easily escape. Oh yes, this would have to be done with force.

The shadow shifts its weight, the staring-bandit is a large and possibly formidable enemy but this must be done, there is no room for fear in the fight for justice!

Bracing myself, I prepared for the fight of my library loving life. I clenched my black gloved covered fists after pulling my black beanie further onto my fuzzy haired head.

Taking a deep breath I pounced from my crouched position, flinging myself down the isle and towards the shadow in the dark.

The bandit immediately swivelled around from his hunched position at a hole in the shelves, spinning around to face me, it's stance one of shock.

My hair whipping behind me I let out a feral growl of victory, I had it on its back foot, but I would not let it escape that easily.

Reaching the shocked figure I launched myself with all my might into the air in a VERY Tom Cruise-esque style, hurtling through the air towards my victim.

The last thing I saw before I collided with the bandit were shocked eyes and pale white hair.

With a dull thud my body ceased its air-bourn state and landed promptly upon the bandit itself. Smiling victoriously, I mentally congratulated myself at completing the plan with excellent execution.

My triumphant smile quickly slid off my face however, when a deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hermione, what are you doing?!" The voice boomed.

My eyes slowly slid open and took in the sight before me.

Oh gosh.

Oh bloody flipping gosh.

Muscled arms, taunt chest, chiselled abs, green robes, pale blonde hair and grey eyes met my sight.

Oh gosh, I think I just tackled Draco Malfoy.

Gulping loudly, I said the first thing I could think of, "So _you're_ the staring-bandit!" I said accusingly, prodding him in the chest.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at me and said punctually, "I'm the what!?"

Sliding off him I quickly stood up and brushed off my black spy wear, whilst muttering "You heard me," my cheeks flushing a brilliant red.

Picking himself up off the ground, he towered over me and stared down menacingly, "No Granger, I don't think I follow."

Eyes moving in nervous motions I gushed out before I could stop myself, "Someone has been watching me!"

I watched as Draco's eyes widened a little in surprise and his mouth fell open slightly, "Oh, really. And what makes you think that" he said nastily.

I sighed loudly before pushing him out of the way and walking to where he had been standing only minutes ago.... before I had crashed tackled him.

Looking at the shelf I found that, as I suspected, there was a gap between the books that gave a perfect view to my study desk where fake-Hermione was currently residing looking quite stunned.

I simply pointed.

And Draco shifted his eyes nervously. I must say it was a sight to behold, Draco Malfoy was never nervous, nor was he "shifty".

He shifted his weight onto his right foot before rubbing his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned his head and looked at me with resigned eyes before stating.

"Ok"

I looked at him with a puzzled expression, ok!? What did ok mean? I voiced my opinions.

Groaning loudly at having to elaborate he sighing spectacularly, "It was me alright?" he said quickly, "I couldn't help myself, I didn't mean it at first I swear." He said earnestly.

I simply looked at him in silent shock.

He continued, desperately trying to explain himself, "I was in the potions section and was looking for a book for an essay when I saw you through the shelves, your hair wad up in a bun and you were sucking on your pencil; I suppose from that moment on, I just found myself making my way to the library." He finished weakly.

I looked at him, holding the shelved for support. I was shaking, I'm going to admit that, and don't judge me because you know you would be too. I mean seriously if a man of that calibre had just told you he likes to watch you, wouldn't you be slightly flustered too!?

"I guess," He paused gulping noticeably, "I guess Hermione, what I'm trying to say is" sighing loudly, he looked me in the eyes "Will you go out with me?"

He stared at me.

I stared at him.

We shared a moment.

I think.

Until I slapped him audibly.

He reeled back looking shocked, before giving me a what-was-that-for look; I simply smirked before saying "That was for disturbing my peaceful library and work ethic!" I said venomously taking a few steps before him.

"And this," I said softly, leaning up to him "is for being so persistent" and with that she pressed her lips against his pink ones in a short yet sweet kiss.

Pulling back his slightly clouded over eyes, sharpened as he smiled with exuberance, "So I take that as a yes?"

I giggled, pulling him out from behind the shelves and towards my study desk, "as long as you promise to join me, instead of observing from afar." I joked light heartedly.

He helped me clear up my gear and deflate my fake-Hermione (who apparently looked very realistic) and we began to move out of the library.

Just as we were about to leave Draco stopped with a strange look on his face and turned to me before asking, "Hermione, what exactly is a staring-bandit?"

I flushed, ducked my head and speed walked out of my loving library.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, i know. Completely unrealistic, but some warm and fuzzies never hurt anyone..... have they? no really, have they! *panicked look***

**anyhoooo**

**please reveiw,  
****it would make Hermione and I extremely happy. (:**


End file.
